Dream Guy
by aures
Summary: (SenXOC or maybe XRukawa) A girl in search of her dream guy only to find that her dreamguy is not her dreamguy at all! Whew!!! just find it out yourself!
1. The Dream

By aures 

        So here's chapter one! 

 Chapter One: The Dream 

        "It was a very strange one. One that I've never had experienced before. It was really weird, not in that sense, but somehow it was like, like it was real. Confusing though but that time, I felt that it had happened or maybe will happen one of this days.

        See, I was in a strange place like well honestly it was like heaven," she croaked with a half smile although her audience remained silent. 

        She went on, "Everything was so beautiful and so perfect. I saw myself walking down this path when suddenly I found myself looking at the ground as different paths appeared out of nowhere. Some led to my left then to my right and others in front. And to where the paths led I saw different kinds of places. Mountains, deserts and rivers as such, I started to take a step to my left when suddenly something happened or should I say something had spoken."

         "What is it?" with an eager look, Rina speculated.  

         She frowned. "I didn't saw what it was exactly but somehow, I've felt it was a guy. His voice was so soft and gentle like a melodious song. He told me that he was just behind me, telling me he'll just be there. Then I turned my head to face him out of curiosity but as soon as I was about to face him fully, a light glowered so bright that I even felt my eyes sting. I finally found myself wide-awake and my nasty little brother was poking a flashlight in front of my face. And as you all know, you know what happens next."

         Rina grinned, a dreamy look evident on her face. "Could it be that dream is a sign that you're dream guy is just somewhere out there?" She looked around the classroom and at the students mingling with their group. "Maybe he's just here! Imagine at this same room with us! Or maybe he could be your dream guy!" and she pointed her finger at Hiroshi across the room, who was known to have a crush on Eri.

         Eri shrugged. "I don't know."

         "But it's just a dream though. Dreams mostly are just a person's thoughts. It doesn't really happen in real life." Yuri pointed out, the most down-to-earth person Eri had ever known in her entire life.

         "Maybe." 

         But she soon found herself flooded by fantasies that somehow, somewhere, her prince charming is just there with his white horse and sword battling with the enemy and the witches, and whoever is to get her out from the tower.

         She sighed. 

         Just the mere thought of it brought a frown to her face. That would never happen though.

         "Speaking of your dream guy, here comes your REAL dream guy," Rina poked her laughing all along with her remark. 

         Just at that instant, Sendoh came walking inside their room with that usual grin pasted on his face, nodding to the girls who greeted and flashed him a smile. 

         Eri sighed inwardly, getting jealous and at the same time lonely at the girls who caught Sendoh's attention. 

         But suddenly, out of the blue, Rina nagged her and she looked up to see a pair of beautiful blue eyes staring at her—and smiling at her! 

         She nearly fell down from her seat but finally got her balance as she gripped the side of her desk. What will I say? Should I say hi? Should I wave at him? What should I—

         "Hey!" Sendoh even smiled broadly, waving his hand at her direction.

         Eri finally got her muscles in the lips to form a smile, with her hand rising above the air, about to wave back. When—

        "Thanks for the help yesterday, Kaji," Sendoh blurted and her world fell flat…on her face. Behind her, she heard a deep voice yelled back. "Anytime, man!"

        She brought her arm on her desk, feeling disappointed and embarrassed all of a sudden. On her right, she heard the loud fit of laughter coming from her two friends who have witness the scene. 

        They'll have a week to remind me of this. 

        "I'm very awfully sorry to say this to you Sendoh, but you have failed the test," their Math sensei informed him, waving a paper with a huge red 'Failed' written above it. 

         "Failed the test??"

         "You heard me correctly. It's either you study and play basketball or not study and not play basketball," he said with a satisfied smile on his face. 

        He really likes to see his students go down his shoes, begging for mercy, Sendoh thought fearfully.

        "So it's time to flex those muscles and get serious to your studies or you will not play ball."

        "That's quite easy," he replied and started to stretch his long arms in circular motions. "See, I'm flexing my muscles. Learnt it in practice when—

        "I did not mean your muscle but the muscle in you brain."

        Sendoh grinned apologetically. "Hehe, I know. I was just kidding."

        "GET OUT OF MY ROOM"

        He blinked as he stood at the hallway with his paper in his hands. "What's his problem? Old people nowadays can't seem to take a little joke," he muttered then stared at his paper.

        He stepped inside the library, examining his paper and looking for some sort of miracle that will somehow increase his failing grade. Unfortunately he found none. 

        He sighed and took a seat in a silent corner and started to finish the extra schoolwork he was given. 

        Scratching his head in irritation, he had solved the first one five times for almost thirty minutes yet all his answers were different from each other that tells that he's doing it incorrectly. He glanced around the room, hoping to find an angel who will tell him what to do. 

        Well, he found none only the same quiet girl he had recognized earlier smiling at him for no reason at all. Right at that moment, she was reading a thick, almost as wide as his fore finger, History book and was even having fun reading it.

        He hesitated and stared at his notes and sighed. He walked over to her table and tapped the girl lightly on her shoulder. But she didn't react or even turned to face him.

        "Huh, I recognized that you were in my class and just wanted some help in here," he said and showed her his messy solutions.

        Still the girl, with a faraway look in her face, didn't budge. He saw a smile was dancing on her lips. What in the world…?

        He waved his hand up and down in front of her eyes. "Hello? Anyone in there?"

Boring ne? but that's the way first chapter goes! ^_^ anyway I do hope you'll review! 


	2. A Dream Come True

Sorry everyone for the short chapter one! ^_^ I got a little problem in dividing the story into chapters. But this second one is longer…I think so..^__^  hope you all like it!    

Foxx chii: thanks! I also love Sendoh! =^__^=

Sofia: yep, I'm just new here…hehe…thanks! 

Chapter Two: A Dream Come True 

        She could see fire and thick plants surrounding the castle and nearby, as she gazes out the window, she saw a battle was taking place. 

        "A battle for me," she swooned.

        The army in black is fast losing the fight and the white one, led by a mysterious handsome prince sitting on a white horse, thrust his sword in the air in victory. 

        She could feel happiness overflowing within her and smiled in anticipation as the young prince galloped towards the fire and slashing the huge plants blocking his way towards to where she is. She brushed away the dirt on her dress, fixed her hair and patiently waited by the locked door in her room for her prince to come. 

        Her prince with those clear blue eyes like the color of the sky and lips of a velvety red rose. Those perfect chiseled face and rugged hair yet so soft to touch. And a smile that is simply hard to resist. She can't wait to see him!

        Finally, that seems like centuries of dreaming what he looked like, the door burst open and she found her prince wearing a yet very familiar grin on his face. He finally took his golden helmet off and instead of the rugged hair, clear eyes and sexy smile, a pointed black hair that mysteriously resist gravity, deep blue eyes and a matching laughing grin emerged.

        Could it be…

        She sighed.

        …Sendoh?

        She sighed once more as her dream came to an end. It couldn't get any better if ever her prince might be her Sendoh. She smiled then and decided to finish reading the book and stop fantasizing about any thing else.

        She opened her eyes and widen in shock as a pair of deep blue eyes greeted her right in front of her face. Her mouth fell on the floor, completely flabbergasted.

        That killer grin appeared once again. "Finally! After about a few long minutes. I just wanted to ask you…"

         "WAAHHHHHHHHH!"

        She gradually loses her balance, cutting his sentence, and fell to the floor along with her chair. 

         "KEEP QUIET"

        She heard the librarian yelled at her but the thumping of her heart is no compare to it. Her heart seems to have been bouncing and bouncing on a trampoline along with her head.

        "Hey are you all right?

        The girl opened her eyes again and stared hard at him then later on shook her head in disbelief. "No way."

        He blinked as she reached out and pinched his cheek. "Ouch!"

        "Oh my goodness! This can't be true! He's really alive!!!"

        "Of course I am. I wouldn't be talking to you if I'm dead."

        She lay on the floor again and closed her eyes. "I'm just dreaming again. Stop fooling yourself Eri and wake up now."

        He blinked at her in confusion. "I just came over to ask you about this," he told her, flapping his notes at her face. 

        "Huh?"

        He chuckled. "Well, I just need some help and since were classmates, would you care to help me in this? That is if you don't mind."

        If you don't mind! If I don't mind! I've been dreaming of this since I was just inside my mom's belly!  

       "Uh, sure, if I could just get up from this—

        Suddenly, Sendoh's arms encircled her and brought her, along with the chair she was sitting on, to her feet. 

        Just having felt those strong arms brushed against hers make her wanting to fell down again on the floor.

        And then he circled his strong arms around her and swiftly took her off her feet. He smiled down at her and she could feel all the oxygen in her lungs evaporate. Then they rode in his white horse to the disappearing sun over the horizon and she could hear the angels singing songs down at them…

        "Earth to Eri. You're dreaming again!" Yuri complained. "You're totally in love with your dream guy! I can't believe it."

        She just sighed.

        "You're absolutely hopeless. Look at you, it's like you're in a different world. I might find you someday looking like someone from outer space," Rina told her.

        "It's just romantic…"

        "Oh brother! If you really wanted to find your so-called dream guy, then you should start having dates and socializing with people, you know." Then her eyes sparkled just like the sight of a dreary sky when suddenly a lightning struck you in the middle of the earth. Totally scary.

        "I know!"

        Eri made a weak smile.   Here comes another of her 'wonderful' ideas.

        "Why don't we set you up with someone? You know like a blind date or something. It could be fun and that way you could—

        "Hey Eri!"

        Rina stopped in her tracks as the three of them gaped at Sendoh walking over to them with his usual devastating killer smile pasted on that heart-braking face of his.

        "Thanks to your help again! I also passed the retake exam!"

        Rina and Yuri exchange glances and stared unbelievably at her.

        "That's great!"

        He grinned and walked back to his place when he stopped and turned to her again. "Are you free tomorrow?"

        Eri could feel her bones melt at the spot. She wanted to shout at him, "Yes! Yes! Yes! I am absolutely and will always be free…just for you Sendoh-san!" But probably not. Instead she nodded.

         "I also need some help in History. If you have time though."

         "Sure."

         "Great," and he walked away.

        She wanted to sing alleluia at the top of her lungs but seeing that some of the girls in the room were shooting daggers her way, she stopped herself.

         "And what's going on with you and Sendoh, ne?"

        She blushed. "Oh that? Nothing personal. I'm just helping him in his studies. You know those kind," she said and stifled a fake laugh.

        Rina, still unsatisfied with the piece of juicy gossip she had just witness, smiled wickedly at her. "Really?"

         "Really." And she blushed even more.

         "Oh, I see," and Eri sighed inwardly in relief. "About your blind date, Yuri and I finally thought of one. You see, his very cute and we thought that maybe he might be the one. Don't worry it's a group date so nothing to worry about, ok?" 

        She just smiled as Rina's mouth went on blabbering and blabbering about her going-to-be blind date because just thinking of being with him once again brought her to dreamland.

        "And I present to you, my brother's one and only true friend, Ikegami!" Rina announced as she clapped her hands and her blind date emerged from the house. "And this is my good friend, Eri."

        Eri fake a smile as she noticed that her blind date is one of their school's basketball team, which reminds her more of Sendoh. 

        "Well, there's twelve members each team and five players will have to play in the court. There's this free throw line, three-point line, sidelines and so on. In the field goal, when you shot there, you would only get two points but beyond the three-point line, you'll get three. Also as the players finally had the ball, they have to shot it for twenty-four seconds and if not, there would be a twenty-four second violation…"

        Eri sighed inwardly as Ikegami explained to her the rules of basketball. With one last sip, she would finally finish her soup while his was still untouched. 

        "We'll be playing for the championship this year and of course, we got the best point guard in the whole prefecture. None but the best, Sendoh Akira, who—

        "Eri!" Rina exclaimed as the soup spilled from her fallen spoon and scattered at the table. 

        "Uh, sorry. I didn't mean to," she muttered and wiped the puddles of soup on their table using the table napkins. "I really didn't…I'm sorry…I…"

        Rina shook her head. "Never mind."

        She sighed inwardly and sat back on her seat as the damaged is finally fixed. Ikegami went back to his talking as the night went drag and for some reason it has something to do with a certain guy whose hair must have contain gallons of gel or maybe glue for it to stand upright.

Just tell me what you think! Oki doki??? :D


	3. Study Partners

Chapter three is up!! 

Sofia: she really is a dreamer. I can't imagine that I made my OC like that! My fingers just started typing and typing…blahblahblah! ^_^

Chapter Three: Study Partners 

        "I really don't get it? Why do a king who looks like he's about to turn to sixty, having a long beard, plus a big round belly and a face like he was some sort of a dead person risen from the grave at the night of Halloween got to have six wives? I mean six wives!"

        She loved to stare at those eyes grew big in pure innocence and incredulity.

        "I really can't believe it. I don't even have one single girlfriend and much much more, I am more handsome than he is. I can't possible think of it. Look at him." He gaped at the picture in black and white color in the book.

           Doesn't have one single girlfriend? Or am I starting to get deaf?

        "And who said you're handsome?"

        He grinned quite mischievously at her. "You of course."

        "And when did I ever told you that?" 

        "And why are you blushing?"

        She bit her lip. "Baka! Anyway I'm not King Henry so I couldn't answer any of your questions and if I was I would have thrown my big round belly right at your face."

        "Glad you were not," and he flashed that devastating smile of his once again.

        Eri felt her heart stop beating at that moment. "And if you'll just look around you, you could have more than six wives by then. No doubt about that."

        "You think so?"

        She lifted her eyes from the book. "Of course or you're just plain blind," she said and finally deciding on it, she asked, "and what do you mean not having one single girlfriend?"

        "Just what it means."

        She looked at him incredulously. "You're kidding right? I mean you're the—

        "No, I'm not and what is it about Queen Mary?" he asked then, his eyebrows rising questioningly obviously changing the subject.

        "Oh, she's the one who's claiming the throne along with Queen Elizabeth," she explained instead, sensing a sensitive spot about Sendoh's life on relationships. "However, as we all known, Queen Elizabeth succeeded the throne."

        "Look at her dress. How did she enter doors with that huge dress?"

        Eri had to laugh at that. "When I first saw these pictures, I was thinking the same but I learnt that they have wider doors way back then."

        "Silence please," the librarian narrowed her eyes at them.

        Eri smiled apologetically and turned to the book with a rather serious face while Sendoh was trying hard to contain his laughter. "Where were we? Oh, the Elizabethan Age."

        "Another letter for the 'Ask me' section," Chen, the Ryonan's newspaper editor-in-chief, told her with a folded paper on hand. 

        She was the holder of the famous section on their school's paper, the 'Ask Me' section where students submit questions and problems on love, friendship or just anything else and she'll be the one to answer those.

        Eri took the letter, "thanks," and hastily fixed her things.

        "And don't worry about the door," Chen added. "I'll be the one to lock it."

        "Oki dokey! See you tomorrow!" with that she closed the door behind her and hurriedly went out of the school's building. From somewhere nearby, as she began to walk home, she heard the loud dribbling of a ball coming from the court. She frowned and instead ambled towards the basketball court.

        Just as she had thought, she saw him, sweat dripping all over but still had the energy to play basketball all by himself. She shook her head and can't resist smiling as she watched him play ball.

        He dribbled the ball lightly but with strong, careful hands as he did a perfect lay-up shot. The ball circled the rim and finally went neatly through the basket. She clapped her hands in awe. 

        "That was great."

        He glanced at her standing at the entrance and brushed the perspiration threatening to fall down his cheek. He grinned. "I didn't know you were spying on me all this time."

        She could feel her cheeks setting on flame but completely stopped herself just in time and snickered at him. "Yup, spying to think of a plan on how to trip you next time you do that shot."

        "Very funny," he smiled sarcastically and stared at the sky outside. "Hey, why are you still here? Shouldn't you be home?"

        "I just finished my article for the newspaper. And why are you still playing at this time?"

        "Am I being scolded?"

        She chuckled. "Sort of."

        Grinning, he said, "well, since you're here, I'll just go and shower and walk you home. I can't afford to know that something might happen to you. I can't lose my teacher."

        And she melts right on that spot.     Oh Lord, give me enough strength to walk until home.

        They walked in silence, listening to the beating of the heart of the other and enjoying the scene laid before the two of them. Just to walk with her prince, she felt that she was the luckiest girl in the whole wide world. But then her castle's doors came to view and she wished that this moment would last forever. However the end must come and come it will. 

        But she never expected what will happen next, as her prince bent down and kissed her. She could hear the angels above singing down at them and the flowers started to bloom and the whole world rejoicing along with them.

        And she stared deep into those beautiful eyes…

        "Can I ask you something?" she said, breaking the silence around them. 

        Sendoh tilted his head. "Hn."

        "Why do you…uh..."  What should I ask him? "Like playing basketball so much?" she blabbered. Stupid stupid question. "I mean you just have to throw the ball to that basket and so on and so forth…"

        "Why do you like History then?" Sendoh grinned challenging her. 

        She sighed. "I just hate sport."

        "And I hate history."

        "All right, all right. Truce?"

        Sendoh laughed and she felt that any minute by now, her heart might stop pumping blood throughout her body and leave her crippling on the road and die until she's no more but bits of ashes.

        "What's that?" she heard him asked, glancing at the folded paper still on her hands.

        "Nothing, just a letter," she muttered and suddenly thought of something. "Could I ask you another question?"

        Sendoh sighed. "What now?"

        "No this is more serious."

        He shrugged.

        "Well, what if there's this girl and you didn't know that she likes you. Then one day, she kissed you. Would that change everything and what you feel for her?" 

        "What in the world made you think of that?" he asked, his eyes narrowing at her.

        Eri bit her lip. "Ah, someone just asked me."

        "Oh, well," Sendoh, sighed, his hands on his pockets and his eyes staring at the velvety black sky. "Maybe it will but it all depends on the way she will kiss me. Like a light peck could be just her way of showing her thanks or her sincerity." 

        "Ah," Eri nodded and suddenly bounced in front of him, making Sendoh take a step backward. "Well, here's my house. Thanks for walking with me."

        Sendoh grinned that familiar grin of his that she was coming to know very well. And without her knowing it, she tiptoed and lightly kissed him on the cheek. 

        Sendoh blinked at the sudden sign of affection coming from her.

        "Uh, thanks again!" with that she quickly hide her face from him to see that was burning you could almost fried an egg on her forehead and walked up the last steps to her house.

   I really badly wanted to know what you think…so review oki? :D tek care! 


	4. Blind Dates

Disclaimer: I do not own Slum Dunk oki doki? I really hate blind dates. It's totally scary! But hey, I've never had one and never will. ^_^ 

Anywayz, here it is! The Fourth chapter! 

    Chapter Four: Blind Date 

        Why did she have to kiss him? Of the entire stupid thing in the whole damn world, she had the nerve to kiss him. She had to kiss him! 

        Maybe some kind of unknown spirit had possessed her soul that instance. She couldn't even face him without blushing furiously. My, my, what had she put herself into now? What will he think now? That I'm helplessly in love with him! Well, that's true but still…!

        She unconsciously slapped both of her cheeks as frustration builds within her. The guy sitting in front of her for once had miraculously stopped talking and stared curiously across from her.

        "Is something the matter?" 

        Eri shamefully simpered and shook her head. He resumed his chat, which seems to include only himself. Some kind of a date this turned out to be.

        She sighed in full irritation as she absent-mindedly stirred her drink with the straw. Her chin was resting on her left hand and her eyes shows pure boredom even though how she truly tries hard to remain interested to every bit of word her conceited date was babbling for about an hour or so. He just talked merely about himself and nothing more all throughout the date.

        The guy was wearing that hideous smile you could only see on the face of an antagonist in a movie. Although she admits that he's a gentleman, he is also a conceited brat. Too bad. 

        "And I have this newly brought car given by my ever loving parents. My friends were really jealous of it even how much they tried to hide it. Maybe one of this days I'll show it to you when we…"

        "Better not," she mumbled.

        But he continued talking as if she had never spoken a word. 

        Where in the hell did Rina and Yuri found this guy?

        "Don't worry, this one is more better and will definitely listen to your every word," Rina gushed as she playfully pushed her friend toward the entrance of a nice polished restaurant that was known for its expensiveness.

        "It should be." She folded her arms on her chest. "Don't I have any right to say no?"

        She knew that if she says no, her two sweet darling friends will still continue their very wonderful plan or might even kicked and pushed her inside.

        Yuri laughed. "Don't get angry at me now, Eri. Its all Rina's plan not mine."

        "I know that if I'll say no, you'll still drag me."

        "Now, now, you're the one whose looking for your dream guy right? So what have you got to lose? It's just a date," Rina began to drag her towards the door. Just as she had expected.

        She released her arms from her grasp. "Alright. I'll go there you don't have to push me."

        She sighed inwardly as she pulled the door.

        "Remember the guy in a purple polo and pink tie!" Rina added before Eri closed the door from their noses.

        She took a last sip from her cold drink. Silence engulfed between her and her date, which turned out to be Hiroshi, who from what her friends told her, had a crush on her.

        She glanced across the table at him who quickly shifted his gaze, his cheeks blushing a deep crimson from being caught of staring at her.

        "So, uh, do you like the food?" he timidly asked her after a long silence.

        She grinned. "Yup, thanks!"

        He blushed again and remained silent. 

        Eri fidgeted from her seat, getting uncomfortable in every minute that passes by because of the long quiet atmosphere that surrounds them. Instead she asked, breaking the silence, "So how did my two little devil friends persuade you into this?"  

        He smiled. "Uh, they just ask me if I want to and well…I, uh…"

        Eri laughed. "I could just imagine them. I'm really sorry about it."

        "No, it's all right, really."

        She smiled while silence pass their table once again until they finally turned to leave.

        "Hello?"

        The voice at the other end of the phone broke into a fit of laughter. "Sendoh-kun!"

        Sendoh frowned, thinking it could be one of those pranks the girls in school do. Calling him for no real reason at all then will slam it down the moment he had spoken a word or two. "Who's this?"

        "Already forgotten about me?" the voice whined then it giggled. "Its me, Masami!"

        He frowned again until realization hits him. "Masami? Is it really you?"

        "Of course dummy!"

        Questions suddenly popped inside his head at this sudden call.

        "What—? How come—? Why are you—?"

        "Now don't get so excited," and she laughed at his astonishment. "I just called you to tell you that I'll be coming over there," she answered.

        Sendoh blinked. "Here?"

        "Yeah. I still didn't know if I'd continue my studies there or just pay a visit." And she said a little hastily, "Just pick me up on Saturday, alright? Got to go now!" 

        And then a busy signal filled his ears.

        "Wow I didn't know that you look ravishingly beautiful," the guy named Rui, said as she walked down the escalator to meet her fourth blind date of the week.

        Eri smiled politely, finally reaching him, she asked, "So what do we do today?"

         "Hmm, perhaps a movie?"

        They finally got themselves a seat and a couple of drinks and food. The opening credits finally flashed on the wide screen before them after their long wait.

        Feeling comfy and relaxed, she focuses herself on the movie. It was between the movie that she felt his hand took hers and gripped it rather tightly.

        Eri stared at him and it looks like he was deeply absorbed with the movie. She decided to pull her hand from his since they were not a couple yet. She started to yank her hand from his clasped however she didn't have any success. 

        So she gently asked, "Uh, can you please release my hand?" 

        Rui grinned beside her. "Relax. I will not do anything, if that's what you're afraid of," he answered back, rather sweetly.

         Eri gritted her teeth. "Rui, I'm going to the toilet."

        He glanced at her. His sweet tone changed into that of a perilous way. "I'll go with you then."

        Fear suddenly creeps on her face. The way he was looking at her send jitters all over her body. 

        "You don't have to."

        "No, I will."

        Calm down Eri, inside her head she chanted just to ease herself. If she stayed here for another minute, she might ridiculously run out of the theater, screaming her head off. He really makes her feel creepy.   

        "No you will not," she got up to her feet, trembling. "And can you free my hand?" she demanded, glaring back at him ominously. She could hear shouts of protest and irritation behind her.

        Rui finally freed her hand, which was stinging and red from his tight grip. Instead of going to the toilets, she stomped out of the room with her head boiling in wrath and her heart pumping with fear.

starts to sing like a soprano Pleeeeeeezzzzz Reeeeeeview!  CRUSH! Uh-oh, my computer's glass monitor broke! Hehehe! 


	5. Revealed

And now, I present to you……The Fifth Chapter!!! This is a bit short but…Read on!!! ^_^ Chapter Five: Revealed 

        "Eri!" Sendoh called as he glimpsed a familiar girl with her head bowed walking to wherever her feet might lead her. "Hey Eri, where are you going?"

        But it seems that she hadn't heard him.

        "The girl is lost with her own thoughts again," he muttered, a smile forming on his lips as he remembered the first time they had met, and how she had looked. It was like she had woken from a dream only to find she was in a dream again. He treaded to catch up with her fast pace.

        He grabbed her shoulders, stopping her as well as sending her out of her wits as she jumped in shock. He laughed at her startled face. 

        "Hey, what are you doing here all by your…" he stopped as he saw her face. "Are you all right?"

        She just nodded.

        Sendoh frowned at the lack of life on the girl's eyes; her cheeks were paled as if blood were drained out from it. "What happened to you?"

        She suddenly broke into a sob and flung herself on his chest, wetting his shirt along the way. 

        Sendoh blinked and slowly hugged her. "I'd better bring you home."

        "You—WHAT" Sendoh's voice was clearly heard all over the room and everyone stopped moving, staring at him in perplexity.

        Rina simper apologetically while Yuri bit her lips.

        "Will you lower your voice?" Rina told the astounded ace. "If it got around the school, Eri will simply kill us."

        Sendoh sat back on the chair, which was suppose to be where Eri would be sitting right at that moment. But fortunately, she was in the newspaper room due to some meeting. 

        "But I don't get it. Why would you set her up with a bunch of no-good guys?" 

        Yuri sighed. "It's because of some sort of dream she had a couple of days ago and this girl," she cast a glance at Rina who squirmed on her chair and smiled timidly at her, "thought of that crazy idea."

        "But if you had thought it was crazy then why didn't you stopped me," she protested, glaring at her friend.

        "Even if we stopped you, it would never make a difference," was Yuri's reply. Rina just rolled her eyes.

        Sendoh who was looking back and forth at the two girls finally had the chance to butt in. "It's nobody's fault, ok? And looking for her…what do you call that?"

        "Her dream guy," Yuri filled in.

        "Right, and looking for her dream guy is such a foolish thing. I mean looking for a person that you didn't even know his face or something? That's ridiculous."

        Yuri nodded. "That's what I told her. But she didn't care and kept on fantasizing about that imaginary person."

        They fell in silence until Rina spoke with uncertainty evident on her voice.

        "So what now?"

        The orange ball bounced back at him as it hit the board. He picked it up and started to dribble the ball, staring at the basket at the same time. He took one more shot in the free throw line and his brow furrowed before the ball even reached the basket. Just as he had expected, it whacked the rim and bounced back at him again.

        "Can't concentrate, huh?" Koshino asked who had been watching him the whole time. 

        Sendoh grinned as he brushed the sweat on his forehead. "Just tired, I guess."

        Hikoichi frowned. "Tired?" then his eyes sparkled wickedly at him. "I know why. Is it because of that girl the whole school has been talking about?"

        He blinked. "What girl?"

        "See! You're guilty. You're hiding it from us all this time," he accused, looking hurt and about to burst into tears. "So who she is? I've got to check her too!"

        "I didn't know whose you're talking about."

        Koshino folded his arms and narrowed his eyes at him. "The girl you've been with every after school."

        "And you've been hiding it from all of us! That you have a girlfriend!" Hikoichi added. "And you said we're friends!"

        Sendoh scratched his head and smiling dumbly at the two. "Hehe, we're not really what you're thinking of. She's just a friend of mine."

        "But you hide it from us!" Both of them gushed as gallons of tears flow from their eyes.

        Strong and firm footsteps was heard inside the court. Sendoh saw their team captain, Uozumi heading towards their direction and he sighed in relief. "Saved from the second great flood." 

        "What's going on with those two?" Uozumi asked when he finally reached them while Sendoh shrugged back.

        "What's that?" Sendoh asked.

        "Just the school's newspaper," and suddenly the two stopped and in a blink of an eye, Koshino was already beside Uozumi and had the paper in his hands. 

        He smiled. "Hey, the Ask Me section. I like this part. Let's see what's today's the question."

        Hikoichi leaned over as he read aloud, "what if there was a friend of yours you're extremely close with when one day, she reached out and kissed you? Would that change everything and what you have for her or him?"

        Sendoh's eyebrows went high.

        "And the answer is," Koshino trailed off as he glances down the paper. "Uh, dear friend, it all depends on how your friend had kissed you. A peck on the cheek might only mean that he/she just cares and appreciates you. However if it goes way beyond, like a kiss on the lips, well it might as well be love. But it's up to you whether you want the change or not. Good luck."

        Sendoh's eyebrows went even higher this time.

        "Who's the writer of that page?" 

        Koshino glanced up from the paper at him questioningly. "The paper didn't tell who the writer is. This section has always been anonymous." He stared curiously at their ace whose face went paled. "Why did you ask? Do you know the person?"

        He chuckle, which came out a little forceful. "I hope not."

        Hikoichi narrowed his eyes. "You're hiding something again!"

        "And what about this girl? You didn't tell us her name."

        "I think I'm going to be executed any minute now," he scratched his hair, fidgeting distressfully.

Thanks for all those who've reviewed!!! ^_^


	6. Bad Dreams, Bad Happenings

Tadaaahhhhh! Chapter Six! At long last! I hope you like it the way I do! So read on and give me your review! Thanks!

Chapter Six: Bad Dreams, Bad Happenings 

        She feels cold and numb. Something is going to happen, the thought just struck her mind so suddenly as she saw herself, falling and falling down an endless hole. Her screams echoed around her, nearly breaking her eardrums apart but still there was no one to find her, to help her. 

        However, the fall has ended as suddenly as it had come and she was standing all alone in a place she'd never been before.

        She stared around her only to find nothing but empty darkness until suddenly, out of nowhere, images started to appear in front of her in a bliss. She saw her house at the distance with its usual lights on. The sight of their classroom flashed, replacing her home. She saw her classmates laughing, talking and some were just sitting, reading a book. Then her two friends, Rina and Yuri appeared, startling her.

        "Eri! Over here!" both of them shouted, smiling and waving their hands furiously at her.

        She grinned and took a step forward when they too suddenly disappeared. She began to call out their names but her voice just echoed through and the place remained silent and cold once again.

         "You can't have it!" 

         A girl suddenly emerged at the same spot where she had seen her friends. Her eyes glared at her so deadly she took a step back. She'd never seen the girl before although the girl stared at her as if she knew her all her life. 

        "You can't have it!" the girl shouted once again leaving her dumbfounded.

        "What is it I can't have?" 

        "You can't have it!" she shouted as if she had never spoken, her voice vibrated around her, driving her head insane until the girl also disappeared. Then she saw herself crying for no apparent reason until she, herself, started to fade as well.

        "Remember, I'm just here. Just here…" she turned her head from where the voice came from and saw the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen in her entire life. But the sound of bells broke the moment she had been waiting for and she soon found herself wide-awake. 

        She sat upright on her bed and heard her alarm clock went berserk. 

        "Just a dream." But she felt her cheeks were wet from crying.

        "You can just call me Masami. I came from Tokyo and spent my junior and first year there," the girl with a pretty face as well as a killer figure and straight black hair smiled at them cheerfully. In her seat beside the windows, Eri could see that the new girl kept exchanging glances with Sendoh.

        They seemed to know each other pretty well. She suddenly felt jealous and envious that the girl had become a part of his life.  

        She sighed and shifted her gaze outside the window instead, waiting for the day to be over. The dream that morning was still playing itself on her mind and she felt quite agitated that she would have seen her dream guy's face if not for her alarm clock.

        "I want all of you to answer the pages one hundred two numbers ten to twenty. It would be submitted tomorrow and no late passing," their Math sensei smiled adoringly at them when they started to whine and complain. 

        The bell rang, signaling the end of classes.

        "Remember I don't want to receive late assignments," he repeated before going out of the door.

        Eri gathered her things and turned her calculator off. She had already finished numbers ten to seventeen only three more to go.

        Right on cue, she looked up from her work and saw the two lovebirds went out of the room. But what made her heart feel gloom is when she noticed that the girl's hand was wrapped around Sendoh's arm. 

        "Oh well," she muttered as she went out of the door and was stopped when she saw Sendoh waiting for her around the corner.

        He grinned. "What took you so long?"

        Eri frowned yet she felt her heart jumped with joy. "Where's uh, Masami? I thought you were with her and…"

        "She went ahead. Remember we had a date in the library?" his grin went even wider this time.

        She blushed. "Oh. Uh, yeah, right."

        The girl across the room smiled triumphantly at her as she walked with her hand rested on the arm of her prince. She just kept her chin up, knowing that her prince loved her dearly.

        Or does he?

        The thought played itself on her head as she stared at the girl dance with her prince in the middle of the floor as the orchestra started to play songs. Cannot bear to watch the two of them, she stood up from the sofa and headed to the balcony with downcast eyes. 

        Does he?

        She stared up the sky and to the stars that seemed to form pictures before her. She sighed.

        "I've been looking for you," a familiar voice said behind her. Then the orchestra started to play a slow, melodious song inside. "So can I have this dance?"

        She turned away from the stars and stared deep into those beautiful eyes. 

        She smiled broadly at him.

        "What are you smiling at?" he suddenly gazed at her, jolting her out of her reverie. "Do I have something on my face or do I just look so dumb and funny? Name one."

        Eri chortled nervously at being caught in the act. "I choose: you just look so dumb and funny."

        "Is it my hair, my nose or what?" Sendoh teased, obviously enjoying seeing her squirm on her seat.

        "Everything," then she began to solve the last number on her Math book to distract her eyes from staring at his wonderful, smiling face. "Now lets just go back to work, ok?"

        "If you say so my little teacher."

        "You are being so unfair!" Masami grumbled petulantly, her hands were on her hips and she pouted her lips at him. "You didn't tell me that I already had a replacement?"

        "A replacement?" a naïve looking Sendoh muttered. "Who?"

        "Of course who else but that quiet girl you were just with yesterday after classes," she wrinkled her nose in disgust as if something smelled pretty badly at that moment.

        He chuckled at seeing her typical mannerism whenever she doesn't like what she was hearing. "We're just friends Masami and nothing else. Who ever told you that by the way?"

        Masami sighed in relief and in annoyance at his ignorance. "Its in the rumors, Akira. If you're just too deaf to hear it or you're simply hiding it from me."

        "I haven't…" then he paused as his mind traveled back in time to what Koshino had told him.

        "For goodness sake Sendoh! It's circling the whole school!"

        He stared at the ceiling exasperatedly. "Its just a rumor."

        Masami shrugged, still not contented at his words. Then Sendoh saw a glint in her eyes as he glimpsed Eri walking towards their direction, unaware of her surroundings.

        He had to smile at that as he made a brief surveillance to what was the lucky thing that had made that mind of hers flies again. As he had thought, she was reading something as she walked. 

        Probably a book for her next class. 

        Masami's voice brought him back to earth. 

        "Aren't you Eri?" she asked and Eri poked her head up from the book and nodded.

        "So, why don't you be a gentleman and introduce me, Akira-kun," she then turned to the tall guy beside him with a sweet smile on her face.

        Sendoh made a weak smile. "Eri, I'd like you to meet Masami. Masami, this is Eri. She's the one who helped me in my studies."

        Masami shook her hand. "So you're Eri. I've heard a lot about you," she told her. "By the way, Akira forgot to tell you. I'm his ex-girlfriend."

        Then the smile on Eri's face vanished as blood drained out of her cheeks. Her face looked like she was punched on both of her eyes. On the other hand, Masami, who had noticed the sudden change of the girl's face, smirked.

        "But right now, I'm working on winning his heart again," she continued while Sendoh blinked, unable to believe what he was hearing.

        Eri forced to smile as broadly as she can. Meanwhile inside her, her teeth were gritting so hard you can almost hear the slashing of her teeth.

        "I hope you can."

        One of Masami's perfectly shaped eyebrows perched up.

        Beside the two girls, Sendoh chuckled and began to fan his shirt as he felt the temperature had risen up so suddenly around them. "Well, uh, I think we'd better, you know, uh…"

        The bell suddenly rang and he heaved a sigh of relief as Eri made her exit and bid them goodbye, but the frown is still evident on her face. While beside him, Masami kept muttering curses under her breath as they walked to their class.

        Eri rushed downstairs with a bag of chips and a can of soda on the other hand. She angrily opened the door, her ears no longer containing the shrill sound of the doorbell that kept on ringing for about a half an hour. And she knew who were there before she even burst the door open.

        "What is it?" she demanded fretfully and saw her two friends standing outside with grim faces. Rina's hand was still pressing the doorbell, annoying her even more.

        "What the hell is it?"

        Rina stopped and scowled at her. "What is it? You're not even answering our calls and you're asking what the hell is it?"

        She took a long sip of soda to calm her nerves and glared at her.

        "What's wrong with you, Eri? You're acting so...different! It's totally unlike you!" 

        "It's none of your business."

        Yuri shook her head. "Its our business too, baka. We're friends and we're here to help you," then she gaped at the food Eri was clutching on her hands and frowned. "And you're pigging yourself out just to forget this certain problem am I right?" 

        "Oh my! It's got to be so serious," Rina added, knowing that their little friend would blame herself when a very serious problem arises.

        "And so?"

        Yuri sighed. "Is it about Sendoh?"

        She glared even harder at the sound of his name that her eyes might bulge out of its sockets if they utter his name again.

        Rina laughed and threw her hands in the air. "As I was expecting!" and she strode pass Eri and went inside the house. "Let's all get inside and sit and have a talk about this love problem of yours ok?"

        Then she added, "Well Eri I think someone has got to replace you at the Ask Me section. You can't even solve this little problem!"

        "I guess so." 

        With that, she burst into tears right at that minute.

I'd just like to tell you that Eri is the typical quiet and weak girl. And also in the next chapter, you dear readers, will finally know who is the so-called **DreamGuy! Hahahaha! But if you have any suggestion bout it, I would like to know! ^_^**


	7. Her Dream Guy

Hello everyone!   I'm back with chapter SEVEN! Thanks for all those who've reviewed! It really means a lot to me just hearing your comments! I hope you'll like this one! And oh, I've finally decided whose the REAL dream guy Eri has been meeting in her dreams! So stay tune! Here's chapter Seven!!!!!         Chapter Seven: Her Dream Guy 

        "Can I ask you something?"

        Sendoh glanced at her then turned back to solving the equations in his book. He started to press the keys of his calculator before saying, "What now? Problems of love again?"

        Yes, a problem with you, she wanted to say but decided not to.

        "No."

        He began to mutter curses as he accidentally press a wrong key on his calculator that eventually erases all his solutions. 

        "I just wanted to know, uh, what you prefer most. Slim girls or chubby ones?" the question popped out of her mouth before she could even stop herself. 

        Sendoh turned off his calculator and moved his chair so that he can face her fully. "Where in the world did all of your questions came from?" he exclaimed yet he was grinning at her like a drunk lunatic.

         Eri began to blush under his intense gaze.

        "Well, uh, I was just you know, wondering and you know," she gesticulated as Sendoh propelled his arm on the table and placed his chin on his palm, scrutinizing her.

        "And what?" he encouraged, grinning idiotically at her. 

        It seems like he was enjoying torturing her very soul!

        Her blushed deepened as she struggled for words to say. "And I was just you know, uh, curious what kind of girls you, uh, like best," she finished and grinned sheepishly at him. 

        "You could easily pass as an interviewer. Asking questions like that," he stifled a chuckle. "And as for your question, I think I like slim girls more," and he went back to his book.

        Glancing at her not-so-perfectly-shaped body, Eri heaved a sigh. She watched him, as he got absorbed on his work again, a smile playing on her lips. His eyes narrowed and then his brow furrowed as he scribbled furiously on a scratch paper. His face was a very interesting scene indeed.

        But I think I have the right to know about it, right? I couldn't keep on thinking and wondering or my head would definitely explode because of extreme curiosity and jealousy. She began to pray and gathered her wits before she kill herself. 

        "Uh, can I ask you another question?" 

        "Uh huh," he mumbled and suddenly, he threw his hands in the air as if he had won a basketball game, laughing all the way. "I got it Eri! Look!"

        I think I better not ask him anyway.

        She leaned over and perused his sloppy solutions and his final answer.

        Tuuuuuut-Tuuuuuuut-Tuuuuuuuuut

         Riiiinnnnnngggggggg-Riiiiiinnnnnnnnngg

        Trrrrrooooonnnnnnnggg-Trrrrrrooooonnnnng

        Her three side-table alarm clocks exploded in unison. Eri yawned and pulled her hand out of the covers, reaching for one of her alarm clocks. Instead, she rolled out of the bed with a loud thug; her covers wrapping around her like a mental jacket.  A pain shot throughout her body. She looked at the clock, which had fallen along with her. It says six am.

        Eri groaned.

        After a few minutes, she was already on her sweatshirt and baggy jogging pants and was about to put her rubber shoes on. She quietly shut the door behind her, afraid of waking up the people inside. 

        Perspiration started to appear on her forehead just a few minutes she had take off. She's really getting out of shape.

        "Come on, Eri! A few more laps," she muttered as she pass by the opened coffee shop and the grocery. "Remember he likes slim girls."

        Her breathing came out in a rugged way as she felt her legs would give up any second. Feeling dizzy all of a sudden, she walked limply towards the basketball court and sat on the gray asphalt.

        She panted and closed her eyes, feeling the cold morning breeze blow her hair. The sun was now creeping upwards at the horizon and she took her time collecting her breath. She stared at her shoes as her breathing returned to normal.

        "I have to take another lap to get in shape," she mumbled but it seems that her feet can barely stood up.

        A bike suddenly halted, splashing dirt in front of her and she stared at the pair of rubber shoes that climbed down the pedals. Her eyes narrowed as the pair of new rubber shoes stopped right in front of her. 

        "Wow! A pair of the latest Air Jordan," she blurted. "Nice shoes."

        The owner of the shoes didn't budge. 

        "Thanks," a monotone yet a gentle voice said.

        Eri's eyes widen. She knows that voice.

        The shoes walked away, leaving her and heading towards the court. 

        Eri felt her body went cold as if she was electrified by a lightning striking out of nowhere. She couldn't bring herself to look at the person in fear that he might vanish just like in all of her dreams.

        Should I or shouldn't I? 

        Her heart throbbed and her mind joggled as questions erupted; she didn't know what to do. Finally, with a decided mind, she has to know. She just has to know.

        Eri made a deep breath and stood up. At her back, a loud dribbling of a ball was heard as it bounced on the pavement of the court. "Ok, this is it. Now or never," she muttered.

        She faced the silhouette and walked to have a closer view. She gasped as the unknown person, who owned those latest Air Jordan shoes, jumped; his hand that was gripping the ball was outstretched and flew towards the basket. 

        The rim shuddered at the impact as the ball went through. 

        Eri gaped at the guy whose back was on her, too astounded to move. "That was, that was so beautiful!"

        The guy just snorted and turned to face her. 

        Eri caught her breath; her heart seemed to stop beating and the world faded until it disappeared, leaving the two of them all alone. She could only stare at him.

        At those eyes. 

        And she knew. She just knew. It was her dream guy. 

        She had found him at last.

Review plz! ^_^ 


	8. Fate Entwine Its Magic, Good and Bad

**From The one named aures**:  its been a while since I updated this fic. ^^ hehe. Gomen! thank you for all those who reviewed! Thank you VERY much! You don't know how much it really means to me sob I guess I should audition to those soap opera shows. Bwahaha. To tell you the truth, I'm a little confused here. I really do not know who Eri would be pair up with! Whuhuhuh! I like both of them! ^^ oki doki, unto the next chapter… And now I present to you…Chapter Eight!!!!! Chapter Eight: Fate Entwine Its Magic, Good and Bad 

       His eyes narrowed infuriatingly at the girl sitting at the sideline of the public court. He suddenly felt very troubled and quite agitated at her silent disposition, watching him quietly unlike the other girls in his school that would scream until their throats went sore. 

        She was always there, always before him every morning. Then when he would shot her his coldest glare, she returned it with a smile. 

        Rukawa Kaede snorted as he did a crossover dribble. He doesn't care whoever she is as long as she kept her nose to herself. He swiftly run to the end of the court, his eyes focused on the basket alone. Fast as a lightning, he made a quick maneuver and dashed towards the basket, perfecting a graceful lay-up. 

        The girl could only clapped her hands. 

        Rukawa brushed the sweat on his forehead. He gazed at her at the corner of his eye, utterly disputing her existence. But deep within him, a very peculiar feeling aroused. A feeling he never had before. It seems like he had seen this girl, as if he knew her the moment he first laid his eyes on her that morning.

        He shook his head. That could never happen though.

        "Oh my goodness!" Rina exclaimed as she and Yuri poked their heads from a corner and stared at the two people standing in a dark corner. "I couldn't bring myself to believe this! This is mortifying! This is a crime! This is murdering a person's heart!"

        She then turned to her companion. "We've got to stop this, Yuri! This is totally unjust! I couldn't let this happen!" and she sprang to her feet.

        Yuri hastily grabbed her arm and pulled her back to their hiding place. "He can do whatever he wants to do, Rina. And besides we don't have any right of barging into other people's business." 

        Rina snorted. "I don't care. But what will happen to Eri then! So we have every right to stop this!"

        She shook her head. "Rina, what if Sendoh feels the same way to that girl then? We shouldn't just go there and pulled him out of that girl's arms."

        The other slumped back and folded her arms in ire. "Alright then. But what if Eri finds out, huh? What if she finds out?"

        "What will I found out?" Eri suddenly walked over to her two friends who were unusually hunched back behind a row of lockers. The two jumped at the sound of her voice. "What in the heaven's name you two are doing there?"

        Rina bit her lips and whispered, "What should we do?"

        Beside her, Yuri paled. "Just block the view from her sight," and Rina nodded, doing what she had told her.

        Eri had a big smile on her face and her eyes sparkled quite unnaturally as she hugged her friends. "You wouldn't believe what I will tell you!"  

        Yuri smiled. "What is it? Did you win a lottery?"

        Their friend smiled even harder that it seems her lips will reach her ears if she smile even more. "Better than that."

        "Hehe," Rina croaked weakly. "What is it then?"

        Eri laughed. "I will tell you unless you tell me what is it I should find out?" she leaned over to Rina's shoulders that quickly moved to block the view behind her. "You're hiding something from me, ne?"

        Rina grinned feebly at her. "Of course not! How could we hide something from you? We're friends, right?" and she nudged Yuri's arm for help.

        "Yeah, right. We're friends and friends don't hide anything from each other," she supplied and bit her lip. I am the worst hypocrite ever.

        Eri narrowed her eyes at them and decided to leave it all behind. The two grinned like a couple of idiots as she began to turn around. But not fully anticipating it, Eri quickly turned back and dashed behind Rina. 

         And she paled.

        The girl across the room smiled triumphantly at her as she walked with her hand rested on the arm of her prince. She just kept her chin up, knowing that her prince loved her dearly. 

        Or does he?

        The thought played itself on her head as she stared at the girl dance with her prince in the middle of the floor as the orchestra started to play songs. Cannot bear to watch the two of them, she stood up from the sofa and headed to the balcony with downcast eyes. 

_        Does he?_

        She stared up the sky and to the stars that seemed to form pictures before her. She sighed. Instead of hearing the 'Can I have this dance,' she heard nothing. Her prince didn't come for her—

         THWACK

        "Hey what was that for?" she exclaimed, glaring hard at the blue-eyed quiet dream guy of hers. She gently massaged her cheeks where a huge round mark of a ball can be seen which that blue-eyed dream guy of hers had earlier threw at her face. "That really hurts, you know," she mumbled.

        Eri, however didn't felt the pain for the pain inside her was much more unbearable. Who wouldn't be, when you felt you were betrayed by someone you loved. She sighed.

        "You're starting to look funny," he muttered. He flapped his hands at her face impatiently.

        "WHAT?" she cried out furiously, still glaring at him.

        "The ball." 

        And her face fell, "Oh." She took the ball from her side and gave it to him. He was still standing there, staring at her like a statue with its eyes coming to life all of a sudden. She could feel her skin tingled. "What now?"

        He snorted and walked away, whispering, "Baka." First there was a do'ahou and now there's a baka. He sighed inwardly.

        Eri just stared at his retreating back. "You just didn't know the feeling of loving someone and then being betrayed, huh? Maybe you only cared about that game of yours, but it really hurts. When you gave your all, when you showed him your best and yet he still didn't notice you. As if you were never there," he stopped and she felt humiliated at herself. "Silly old me, pouring my feelings at you, someone whose a total stranger."  

        "Baka."

        "I have a name you know! It's Eri not Baka!" and she ponder for a moment. This was her chance! "So can I know your name now, mister?"

        He dribbled the ball. Silence engulfed within the air. Finally he mumbled, "Rukawa, Kaede," and walked away.

        Eri smiled then. Rukawa Kaede, her dream guy. 

Just Review! ^^


End file.
